


Cat Videos Solve Everything

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: YOI Ship Bingo [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, but i liked this title, i live for yuri and yuuko's friendship, story is told through texts, the cat videos are really just a small part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Yuri didn't plan to make a new friend when he followed Victor to Japan, but now that Yuuko wormed her way into his life he doesn't know what he'd do without her - especially when he needs advice about his love-life.[A series of texts between Yuri and Yuuko as their friendship grows.]





	Cat Videos Solve Everything

**[Unknown Number]** Hi Yuri! Did you make it back to Russia safely? :3

 **[Yuri]** …who the fuck is this?

 **[Unknown Number]** Oops! It’s Yuuko. I asked Yuuri for your number.

 **[Yuuko]** And watch your language!

 **[Yuri]** don’t tell me what to do

 **[Yuri]** and why did you need my number

 **[Yuuko]** So I can talk to you, silly! I had fun meeting you and seeing you skate

 **[Yuri]** okay…

 **[Yuuko]** I’m sure you’re busy practicing, so I won’t bother you too much. But good luck! I can’t wait to watch the livestreams of your events!

 **[Yuri]** great…

 **[Yuri]** …

 **[Yuri]** i did get home safe btw

* * *

 

 **[Yuuko]** Hi Yuri! I heard that the other Yuuri is producing his own FS program this year. He hasn’t decided what the theme will be, but I guess he and Victor are choreographing it together.

 **[Yuuko]** What about you? Have you decided what you will be doing for your FS program yet? I’m really looking forward to it!

 **[Yuuko]** It’s a little late, but I’m sending you the pictures we took together at the airport.

**[Yuuko sent 3 photos]**

**[Yuuko]** Yuri? Are you there?

 **[Yuri]** damn it I hate her

 **[Yuuko]** Is everything okay? I can leave you alone if you don’t want to talk.

 **[Yuri]** not you. mila. she’s spying on my texts and calling you my girlfriend

 **[Yuri]** thanks for the pics

 **[Yuuko]** Haha, that’s cute :3 Is she your rink mate?

 **[Yuri]** yeah, and she’s not cute, she has no respect for people’s privacy

 **[Yuri]** i don’t have my FS song yet. and if I did why would I tell you? you’re working with the enemy

 **[Yuri]** gotta get back to practice…I’ll talk later

 **[Yuuko]** Silly Yuri, I’m not trying to get info on you to help Yuuri, I just want to talk to you!

 **[Yuuko]** Good luck at practice. Perfect your Agape!

* * *

 

 **[Yuuko]** Hi Yuri! You said you’re flying to Canada today, right? Have a safe flight!

 **[Yuri]** thanks. at the airport now. the flight’s gonna suck

 **[Yuuko]** Cheer up, it won’t be that bad!

 **[Yuri]** easy for you to say. you won’t be stuck on a plane for half a day with yakov and lilia bickering next to you the whole time

 **[Yuuko]** …That doesn’t sound pleasant. Maybe they’ll fall asleep?

 **[Yuri]** if they don’t I better.

 **[Yuri]** what are you up to?

 **[Yuuko]** *gasp*

 **[Yuri]** wtf is that for?

 **[Yuuko]** I think that’s the first time you’ve asked something about my life! It’s always me asking about you. This is such a big milestone in our relationship :’)

 **[Yuri]** I’ll block you

 **[Yuuko]** Sure you will ;) Actually, Mari agreed to babysit the triplets tonight so Takeshi and I could relax and go out to dinner.

 **[Yuri]** jesus, can she handle them?

 **[Yuuko]** She’s babysat them before! …I pay her a lot though.

 **[Yuri]** not surprised. have fun on your gross date. we’re about to board.

 **[Yuuko]** I hope you have a safe flight. And good luck!

 **[Yuri]** thanks

* * *

 

 **[Yuuko]** Congrats on another silver medal in the Grand Prix series!

 **[Yuri]** don’t

 **[Yuuko]** What’s wrong?

 **[Yuri]** it’s not your problem

 **[Yuuko]** Maybe I can help?

 **[Yuri]** fuck off

 **[Yuri]** no wait

 **[Yuri]** i don’t mean that

 **[Yuri]** i’m just pissed that i lost to jj again. I’ve been trying so hard, but i’m just not good enough

 **[Yuuko]** Yuri, don’t say things like that about yourself. You’re a phenomenal skater. You’ve accomplished so much, and you’re only 15. The other skaters have years more experience than you. The fact that you’re able to compete on the same level or a higher level than most of them speaks volumes about how skilled you are.

 **[Yuuko]** But more importantly than that, you shouldn’t let yourself get caught up in comparing yourself to others. I used to skate a lot too, and I know how easy it is to fall back on comparisons and rivalry, but what really matters is you. You just set a new personal best FS score at the Rostelecom Cup, and that’s something to be proud of. You’re already an amazing skater, but you’re still pushing yourself harder and improving yourself. That’s what you need to focus on. Be proud of yourself. And I’m proud of you, too :)

 **[Yuuko]** Yuri? Are you still there?

 **[Yuri]** yeah

 **[Yuri]** I was just reading your messages again

 **[Yuri]** I really needed to hear that right now

 **[Yuri]** thanks

 **[Yuuko]** Of course :) Whenever you’re having a rough time, remember you have lots of people who care about you, and you can always come to me or anyone else about anything.

 **[Yuri]** thanks. I’d much rather talk to you than the pig or his dumb coach. they’re so annoying

 **[Yuuko]** Haha, I’m flattered, but I know deep down you care about them, too.

 **[Yuri]** aaaaand the moment’s over. way to ruin it, liar

 **[Yuuko]** Deny it all you want, I know the truth.

 **[Yuuko]** But seriously, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always text me.

 **[Yuri]** noted

* * *

 

 **[Yuri]** i did it i did it i did it i did it!

 **[Yuuko]** CONGRATULATIONS! Look at you, Grand Prix champion!

 **[Yuri]** i know i’ve been saying all season that i’d win, but it still feels a bit surreal

 **[Yuuko]** You deserved it!

 **[Yuri]** aren’t you supposed to be one of katsuki’s best friends? you’re betraying him to cheer for me?

 **[Yuri]** not that I’m complaining

 **[Yuuko]** Both of you deserved it, I’d be proud of you both either way.

 **[Yuri]** thanks, I guess

 **[Yuri]** this was a good trip

 **[Yuuko]** Of course it was, you won gold!

 **[Yuri]** yeah.  but not just that

 **[Yuuko]**?

 **[Yuri]** you know Otabek Altin? from Kazakhstan?

 **[Yuuko]** Of course. This wouldn’t have anything to do with those pictures I saw of him “kidnapping” you, would it?

 **[Yuri]** wtf no one was kidnapped

 **[Yuri]** but yes, that. apparently he wanted to be friends with me, so we sat and talked for a while. he’s really cool

 **[Yuuko]** That’s great! He always looks so quiet though, were you really able to hold a conversation with him?

 **[Yuri]** uhh, yes? geez, quiet doesn’t mean silent

 **[Yuri]** apparently he thinks I have the “eyes of a soldier”

 **[Yuuko]** He said that?

 **[Yuri]** yeah. I gtg, sorry.

 **[Yuuko]** He sounds surprisingly nice. I’m happy you made a new friend. Have a good night!

 **[Yuri]** bye

* * *

 

 **[Yuuko]** Hey Yuri! We haven’t talked in a while. How’s practice been? Have you still been keeping in touch with Otabek?

 **[Yuri]** just finished practice. it’s good.

 **[Yuri]** and yeah, I skyped him last night

 **[Yuri]** it sucks being so far away

 **[Yuuko]** You’ll still see him at competitions. And maybe you can find time to visit each other!

 **[Yuri]** maybe. but how do I ask about that?

 **[Yuuko]** What do you mean?

 **[Yuri]** isn’t it weird if I ask him to come visit me?

 **[Yuuko]** Why is that weird? It’s normal for friends to visit their friends.

 **[Yuri]** I guess

 **[Yuri]** i just don’t want him to think I’m like

 **[Yuri]** desperate or something

 **[Yuuko]** …Desperate?

 **[Yuri]** fuck, I don’t know what I’m saying. just forget it.

 **[Yuuko]** Okay…but if you really want to see him, you should talk to him about it.

 **[Yuri]** whatever. bye

* * *

 

 **[Yuri]** hey

 **[Yuuko]** Hi Yuri! What’s up?

 **[Yuri]** can I ask you something?

 **[Yuuko]** Of course!

 **[Yuri]** when did you realize that you liked takeshi?

 **[Yuuko]** …

 **[Yuuko]** Why?

 **[Yuri]** god, I’m just curious, back off bitch

 **[Yuuko]** Language.

 **[Yuuko]** This probably isn’t the answer you’re hoping for, but there wasn’t one clear moment when I realized it. We just starting hanging out more and more, and I started missing him a lot more than my other friends. Whenever I talked to him or thought about him, I felt my stomach fluttering and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. When all the tiny things started to add up, I just knew.

 **[Yuri]** fuck

 **[Yuuko]** Everything okay?

 **[Yuri]** shut up

 **[Yuuko]** Does this have something to do with Otabek?

 **[Yuri]** what

 **[Yuri]** what the fuck

 **[Yuri]** why would you think that

 **[Yuri]** why

 **[Yuri]** how did you know

 **[Yuuko]** Yuri, you talk about him all the time. You’ve never been as happy as you are when you’re talking to him. You get overly nervous to talk to him about visiting each other. I’ve been wondering for a while if you felt that way about him.

 **[Yuri]** what the fuck

 **[Yuri]** why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve been freaking out the past few weeks trying to figure out what’s wrong with me, you could have saved me so much time.

 **[Yuri]** what do I do?

 **[Yuuko]** Well, what do you want to do?

 **[Yuri]** i don’t know! that’s why I’m asking you, dumbass

 **[Yuri]** and don’t yell at me for my language again, I’m distraught, let me express my pain

 **[Yuuko]** Well, you could either let him know how you feel, or keep it secret. The choice is up to you of course, but my advice is to tell him. You don’t have to tell him right away, but if you stay quiet forever you’ll never know what you could be missing out on. And it can be miserable to keep your feelings bottled up like that. If you need advice on how to tell him, I’ll of course do my best to help.

 **[Yuri]** but if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way then I’ll have fucked up our friendship and he won’t want to talk to me again

 **[Yuuko]** Why wouldn’t he want to talk to you? Whether or not he returns your feelings, he obviously cares about you a lot. He wouldn’t abandon a wonderful friendship over something like that.

 **[Yuri]** argh but what if he does? and I don’t even know if he likes guys.

 **[Yuuko]** If you want, you could start a conversation about relationships in general and try to find out who he’s interested in.

 **[Yuri]** i guess. it’s so scary though

 **[Yuuko]** I know. But it’ll be okay. You won’t lose him. And I’m here for you if you need anything else.

 **[Yuri]** thanks. why are you helping with this? I don’t want to waste your time

 **[Yuuko]** Yuri, you never waste my time. I want to help you. What are friends for?

 **[Yuri]** …friends?

 **[Yuuko]** Well, yeah, we’re friends, aren’t we?

 **[Yuri]** I mean

 **[Yuri]** I’ve been thinking of you as a friend, but I didn’t think you’d feel the same way. I’m not just some annoying kid to you?

 **[Yuuko]** Of course not! You’ve never been that to me. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re younger than I am, what matters is that I like talking to you and I care about you.

 **[Yuri]** …thanks. you’re a good friend.

 **[Yuuko]** So are you :) Let me know if you want to talk about this again.

 **[Yuri]** ok. btw if you tell victor or katsuki about ANY of this, our friendship is over

 **[Yuuko]** Your secret’s safe with me :)

* * *

 

“Hello?”

“Help me.”

“Yuri? What’s wrong…Are you crying?”

“I’m so stupid. Why did I ever get my hopes up?”

“Are you okay?”

“He has a girlfriend.”

“Huh?”

“Otabek. I took your stupid advice and asked him about relationships and stuff, and apparently there’s this girl he’s been seeing for two weeks. And he didn’t even tell me about her until now. I thought he trusted me. Damn it, damn it, damn it.”

“Yuri, take deep breaths. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! I freaked out, and he saw that something was wrong while we were Skyping, and I didn’t know what to say so I hung up. And he’s been texting me but I don’t know what to say so I’m ignoring him but I don’t want him to be even madder at me—”

“Breathe. Please, breathe. It’s okay. It doesn’t sound like he’s mad, just confused. He probably just doesn’t know why you’re upset with him.”

“But what am I supposed to tell him?! ‘Oh, sorry, I’m just jealous of your dumbass girlfriend because I’m a bad friend?’”

“You’re not a bad friend. You were just caught off-guard. Yuri, it’s going to be okay. I know it’s scary, but you’ll feel a lot better if you talk to Otabek again to let him know that everything’s okay. You don’t have to tell him the full story. If you just tell him that something’s on your mind that’s been stressing you out but you don’t want to talk about it, that should be enough of an explanation for now.”

“He won’t be mad?”

“No, he won’t be mad. Text him now. You can call me or text me after if you need to talk more. I promise it’ll be okay.”

“Okay…okay, I’ll text him.”

“Okay. Let me know what he says. Oh, and before I forget, you said he’s been dating this girl for two weeks?”

“Yeah?”

“And he didn’t tell you?”

“Nope.”

“Do you think there’s a reason he didn’t tell you?”

“Um, what?”

“Like maybe he didn’t want you to know that he was seeing someone else?”

“What?”

“Just something to think about. Go text him.”

“Okay…thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck, Yuri.”

“Bye.”

…

 **[Yuri]** i texted him

 **[Yuri]** he’s not mad

 **[Yuuko]** That’s wonderful! Are you doing okay now?

 **[Yuri]** not really. but I don’t wanna think about it

 **[Yuuko]** That’s understandable. If you ever want to talk about it more, I’m here.

 **[Yuri]** thanks. for everything

 **[Yuuko]** You’re welcome.

**[Yuuko sent a[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IP_E7efGWE)] **

**[Yuri]** KITTENS

 **[Yuri]** ohmygod they’re so cute

 **[Yuuko]** I thought that would cheer you up :) Have a good night, Yuri.

 **[Yuri]** thank you

 **[Yuri]** :)

* * *

 

 **[Yuri]** it’s not entirely hopeless anymore

 **[Yuuko]**?

 **[Yuri]** I decided to tough it out and ask otabek how things are going with his girlfriend, and we picked up our conversation from last week about relationships and stuff. I told him I’m gay, and he told me he’s bi. so I still have a chance. I just have to not be an ass about his girlfriend. and it’s worse because she actually sounds really nice. why does it have to be so damn hard to hate her?

 **[Yuuko]** Good for you! I know it must be hard to talk about her, but you’re being a great friend to him.

 **[Yuri]** yeah. it just sucks.

 **[Yuri]** so…I’ve been thinking about it. it would be a bad idea to tell him how I feel while he’s still dating her, right?

 **[Yuuko]** Unfortunately, yes. I don’t think you should get in the way of them.

 **[Yuri]** that’s what I thought. so I spent all that time trying to work up the courage to tell him and now I have to stay quiet again.

 **[Yuuko]** I’m sorry.

 **[Yuri]** at least I’m still friends with him

 **[Yuri]** it still sucks, though

 **[Yuri]** can you send me more cat videos?

 **[Yuuko]** Haha, of course :)

* * *

 

 **[Yuri]** yuuko

 **[Yuri]** yuuko it’s a miracle

 **[Yuri]** she broke up with him. isn’t it great?

 **[Yuri]** well, not great. he’s really upset. but still…

 **[Yuri]** are you there? I know it’s not nighttime in Japan. are you ignoring me??

 **[Yuri]** okay it’s been five hours now and you haven’t responded. are you okay? you never take this long

 **[Yuri]** I’m not sure what’s going on, but the cat videos you send me always help cheer me up when something’s wrong, so maybe it’ll help you, too

**[Yuri sent a[video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4W1VSb-dGU)] **

**[Yuri]** I’m not good at the whole comforting thing, but if something’s wrong, you can talk to me and stuff

 **[Yuri]** bye

* * *

 

 **[Yuuko]** takeshi go9t in a reallly bad accident snd went to th emergency room

 **[Yuri]** oh my god is he okay?

 **[Yuuko]** they said hes going to live but   he broke a lot of bones and he’s been in surgery foor a while

 **[Yuri]** I’m so sorry. is there anything I can do?

 **[Yuuko]** can you talk t me about something else to take my mind off it

 **[Yuri]** of course

 **[Yuri]** so jj and his bitch fiancee are making plans for their dumb wedding, which is already bad enough, but they’re posting stupid pictures all over instagram

 **[Yuuko]** how dare they

 **[Yuri]** I know!! I’ve seen way too many pictures of the stupid bridesmaid dresses. AND HE’S MAKING THEM ALL WEAR NECKLACES WITH HIS STUPID INITIALS WTF

 **[Yuuko]** that sounds like something he would do

 **[Yuri]** I wouldn’t be surprised if instead of saying “I do” he just says “it’s jj style!” maybe Isabella will finally get some common sense and dump him at the altar. that would be great

 **[Yuri]** god, if they just hurry up and get married already maybe they’ll stop posting so much shit,

 **[Yuri]** spare us all from the pain

 **[Yuri]** are you still there? is everything okay?

 **[Yuuko]** Sorry. The doctors gave me an update. He’s out of surgery and he’s doing okay! He’s just going to be in a lot of casts for a while.

 **[Yuri]** that’s great! I’m really glad he’s okay.

 **[Yuuko]** Me too!

 **[Yuuko]** Thank you so much for being there for me. I was really panicking, and you helped a lot.

 **[Yuri]** it’s no problem. I’ll leave you alone so you can go see him

 **[Yuuko]** Thank you. Bye, Yuri!

 **[Yuuko]** Oh wait! I forgot, you said Otabek and his girlfriend broke up?

 **[Yuri]** that doesn’t matter right now. go see takeshi and get some rest, I’m sure you’re exhausted

 **[Yuuko]** Thank you. But I’ll definitely talk about this with you later!

 **[Yuri]** sure. tell him I said hi

 **[Yuuko]** I will!

* * *

 

 **[Yuri]** how’s takeshi doing? he’s back home now, right?

 **[Yuuko]** He’s getting better! And yes, he’s been home for a few days.

 **[Yuri]** that’s good!

 **[Yuuko]** It’s hard to keep the triplets away from him, though. They’re still too young to really understand that jumping onto his lap or trying to start a tickle fight could hurt him right now.

 **[Yuri]** oh boy

 **[Yuri]** good luck with them

 **[Yuuko]** Thanks, I’ll need it.

 **[Yuuko]** What’s new with you? How’s Otabek doing?

 **[Yuri]** OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK

 **[Yuri]** okay

 **[Yuri]** so

 **[Yuri]** we talked a lot after his girlfriend broke up with him since he didn’t like feeling alone. we were talking for like, hours on skype every day. I avoided talking about her at all so I wouldn’t bring up any painful memories and shit

 **[Yuri]** but then today he was being all quiet and weird

 **[Yuri]** well, quiet for otabek, he’s always a bit quiet

 **[Yuri]** so I asked what was wrong. and he told me why his girlfriend broke up with him

 **[Yuri]** she said that she couldn’t keep dating him if he was going to act like he was in love with someone else

 **[Yuri]** and he told her that he didn’t know what she was talking about, he wasn’t in love with someone else

 **[Yuri]** but he had been thinking about it ever since they broke up, and he started to realize that she was right

 **[Yuri]** that he was in love

 **[Yuri]** with

 **[Yuri]** ME

 **[Yuri]** he said that he knew he just got out of a relationship, and that we’re thousands of miles apart, and that he didn’t even know if I was interested, but he asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend!

 **[Yuuko]** OH MY GOD!!! YURI!!!

 **[Yuri]** I KNOW!!! I still can’t believe it actually happened!

 **[Yuuko]** So did you say yes??

 **[Yuri]** no

 **[Yuri]** OF COURSE I SAID YES YOU MORON

 **[Yuuko]** Congratulations!! I’m so happy for you!!

 **[Yuri]** me too! I can’t believe he actually likes me back

 **[Yuuko]** I can believe it. You’re an amazing young man, why wouldn’t he?

 **[Yuri]** lol thanks

 **[Yuri]** for real though. this never would have happened without you. you were the one who helped me with all my freak-outs, and who helped me realize that I even liked him in the first place. you’re the best

 **[Yuri]** but don’t you dare go telling people about all that sappy shit I just said about you. actually don’t tell people about any of this. especially not katsuki

 **[Yuuko]** I know, I’m pretty sure you’ve sworn me to secrecy 100 times by now :P

 **[Yuuko]** And thank you!

 **[Yuuko]** But you’re wrong.

 **[Yuuko]** I’m not the best.

 **[Yuuko]** You are!

 **[Yuri]** ew

 **[Yuuko]** You know you love me ;)

 **[Yuri]** …

 **[Yuri]** yeah

 **[Yuri]** :)

**Author's Note:**

> You will never be able to convince me that Yuri and Yuuko are not really close friends. The tiny little interactions that we see between the two of them throughout the series make me so happy :)


End file.
